everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Olymp
Hero Olymp is the son of Hercules of the story Hercules. He is a lively, adventurous and risk-taking guy with a good heart and undoubtedly a royal. He has the desire to become a great hero, does a lot with his friends and is a true Sunnyboy with his positive charisma and unlimited optimism. Character Personality Hero is a sunny mind that, with its open and friendly manner, quickly finds connection with his fellow human beings. Hercule's son is business-loving and the boy's boundless optimism also draws others with him. If help is needed somewhere, Hero is on hand immediately. He loves adventure, has a lot of temperament and is constantly on the lookout for truth and the meaning of life. As an energetic, extroverted character, however, with its properties, he also tends to exaggerate, can seem selfish and arrogant to the outside world. With his life-affirming nature, hero can also motivate others and show ways they may not have seen before. Appearance Hero Olympus is large, muscular and therefore remarkably attractive. He has sun-tanned skin, sky blue eyes, a distinctive chin and defined cheekbones. His hair is in a warm dark blond and reminiscent of caramel. On his body he wears typical Greek clothes: a chlamys (red cape) hangs over his back, a top of solid brown fabric replaces a breastplate, he wears a kind of "skirt" which belongs to the equipment of Greek soldiers, and his feet tucked into brown sandals. Golden braces protect the forearms. With him he carries an aspís, a large round shield, and a longsword. Fairytale – (Hercules) How the Story Goes https://www.britannica.com/topic/Heracles How does (Hero Olymp) come into it? As Hercule's son, Hero would follow in the footsteps of a divinely strong hero, defeat monstrous creatures, and fall in love with a beautiful woman. In other words, Hero's fate is perfect. The only thing that troubles him is that his nemesis and villain of the story is his crush. Relationships Family Father Hercules, Hero's father, is the greatest example for him and aspires to become the same as him. There is a particularly strong and good connection between Hero and his father. When Hero was a child, his father often let him ride on Pegasus and since then he has been a gifted rider and through the training hercules started very early on at Hero, he is also a very good fighter. Mother Hero's mother is not Megara, but Deianira, who married Hercules after Megara left him. Both understand each other well and have an exemplary mother-son relationship. Friends Daring Charming One of Hero's best friends is Daring Charming. Both share the same interest in heroism and sport, and together they never get bored. In addition, the two are absolute women's heroes. Percy Demigod The roommates share not only a room, but also a great friendship. As a sons of gods, they like to challenge each other for a fight and not only once have they demolished their room. Other Friends Hero gets along well with many people, including Cerise Hood, Apple White, Hunter Huntsman, Hopper Croakington and Dexter Charming. Pet The Pegasus Ajax is for Hero a faithful companion and friend and together the two have experienced a lot. But Ajax doesn't get along with Hellfire's three-headed helldog: Beastbite Romance Hellfire Death Hero has a crush on the daughter of his father's archenemy. Her name is Hellfire Death and her rebellious and mysterious manner magically attracts Hero. Hellfire, on the other hand, behaves dismissively towards him and often shows him the cold shoulder, is often annoyed by him when he flirts with her - and he often does so. Outfits Basic He wears typical Greek clothes: a chlamys (red cape) hangs over his back, a top of solid brown fabric replaces a breastplate, he wears a kind of "skirt" which belongs to the equipment of Greek soldiers, and his feet tucked into brown sandals. Golden braces protect the forearms. With him he carries an aspís, a large round shield, and a longsword. Legacy Day Hero's Day of Destiny outfit consists of the typical equipment of a Greek soldier: he wears a gold and red helmet with a bush of white horse hair, a blood-red cape, a chest-harn, a typical soldier's "skirt" and brown Sandals. In addition, he also wears gold bronze leg rails and gold forearm protectors for protection. In addition, the asp's in red, with a golden center and a round, flat, golden edge and a longsword. Trivia *His sword is called Peacekeeper *Hero secretly rides anight with Ajax *He has a slight Greek accent *Birthday: December 12 Quotes Gallery